


Lineage

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Immortality, Shapeshifting, Texting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Tyrion: It’s a true shame when a Wildling is more knowledgeable than a king.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Lineage

**Arya:** So many things to unpack in one picture. 1- fucking Hound?!

 **Jon:** 2- thats ur kitchen but is tht a fckng portal? Do we no any witches?

 **Tormund:** 3 - Why are you naked with that cunt?

 **Arya:** 4 - How much did Bran know?

 **Tyrion:** There are rather obvious answers to all of the above queries. 

**Jon:** since San isnt answering feel like telling us 

**Tyrion:** Your texting is still deplorable, Jon.

 **Tyrion:** 1& 3 - Was it not common knowledge that Clegane is Sansa’s mate?

 **Tyrion:** Although, I will admit, even I was not aware he was still alive.

 **Arya:** i thought the fucker died in KL

 **Tyrion:** As did I.

 **Tyrion:** 2 - Sansa has had the Tyrell magic since Olenna Tyrell’s death.

 **Jon:** Shifters can use magic?

 **Tormund:** duh - bunch of Wilding witches. Ygritte could… u didn’t kno that?

 **Tyrion:** It’s a true shame when a Wildling is more knowledgeable than a king.

 **Tyrion:** 4 - Bran knows all.

 **Bran:** I did not know Clegane was alive until Tormund sent that picture this morning.

 **Bran:** Though, I had not looked.

 **Bran:** I have known Sansa was a witch since she went to Highgarden.

 **Bran:** Only someone with the Tyrell magic could have passed the wards to claim the estate.

 **Arya:** San, if ur too busy fucking to join in, I want a neice. Like, yesterday.

 **Bran:** She is.

 **Jon:** DNT NEED TO KNO

 **Tormund:** I could stand to hear more

 **Arya:** Perv

 **Tormund:** ur the one that brought it up

* * *

Sansa picks her phone up, blushes furiously, then starts laughing.

Sandor comes up behind her, tucking his chin over her shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

Sansa scrolls back to the top of the conversation and passes him the phone. “My family is mental.”

Sandor skims the messages and chuckles. “Runt wants a niece, hm?”

Sansa turns in his arms. “What do you think about that? Children?”

Sandor brushes her hair behind her ear. “Aye. A little girl with your hair.”

Sansa smiles. “And your eyes.”

“Runt’ll turn her into a holy terror before she’s even walking.”

Sansa giggles. “Probably. And then a boy. Tall and strong like his daddy.” She tugs on the low tail at Sandor’s neck. “Dark hair and blue eyes.” Her face scrunches.

“What’s that look for, Little Bird?”

Sansa smooths her expression out. “I was just thinking… what in the hells will our children even _be_? We’re both Shifters, but I’ve got the Tyrell family magic too. And the Tully’s had their own legacy… something similar to sirens? Did your mother’s family have a legacy?”

Sandor shakes his head. “My mother was human. Does it really matter what our children are?”

Sansa shakes her head. “Not in the slightest.”

**Sansa:** You’re all mental.

 **Sansa:** I’ll answer everything next week.

 **Sansa:** Now, leave me alone so I can work on that niece ;)


End file.
